indiepubliafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of Choco and Cocoa Shorts
Adventures of Choco and Cocoa: Shorts is an American contemporary Humor comic book series, originally published by Spark Comics. Its central characters are Choco and Cocoa, two mischievous sock monkeys, who was created by Ken Cooney and first appeared as an online webcomic. Production history Adventures of Choco and Cocoa:Shorts - Feb 2012 Adventures of Choco and Cocoa:Shorts Tue - Nov 2016 The initial twenty-four page webcomic was created between 2010 and 2011 and featured Choco and Cocoa shopping and stumbling upon a package of jelly beans. They decide that they want to buy them so they can grow jelly. The comic also featured their more mature neighbor, a rabbit named Mr. Nantes. This character also shows up in several pages of Shorts. Between February and March 2012, Ken decided to try creating a daily format since working on another webcomic would be a bit time consuming since he was working on his masters "in something other than comics". Six weeks of daily comics were created before his work in his masters took all of his free time. In January 2012, he put together the collection and included a two-page comic of Superball (based on a comic Choco draws). This comic was in [digest format. It featured a color cover, 8 b&w pages, and the inside back cover was left blank "for a potential doodle". Several dozen were given away at SPACE (Self-Publishing and Alternative Comics Expo). These were known as the "SPACE edition". Changes were made so that instead of cramming four comics per page only two comics were on a page and the comics were rotated longwise. This made it a 24 page b&w comic. About 300 copies of this issue was printed and given away in Cincinnati, Ohio and Normal, Illinois. Ken took a long hiatus for personal reasons. In 2015, Ken started work on Shorts:Tue (playing on the word "two"). It took over two years to finish since he took another long break to morn the loss of his father. The comic book was finished in November and the first print was created. A second print of both Shorts and Shorts:Tue will be printed, using a professional printer and will be sold at SPACE in 2017. Creative personnel Ken Cooney is the sole writer, scripter, penciler, inker, and cover colorist. In the comics Setting and premise The setting is in a generic house. All of the other characters are various sock animals. They act like a typical 10-year-old kid but live an adult life (or at least the life that a 10-year-old would imagine). 2012: Shorts The first issue features the following stories: * Choco goes to a toy store and buys a slinkey, which he treats like a pet dog. * Cocoa shows Choco a superball (which is just a ball that bounces high). This inspires Choco to create a comic book where Superball is a super hero that does more than "bounce high". * Choco and Cocoa build a treehouse. * Choco and cocoas electricity goes out, so they take a large box and turn into a TV to create a story using their stuffed animals and sock puppets. * Choco and Cocoa decide to put together a carnival in their front yard. * It also features a two-page comic featuring Superball! 2016: Shorts:Tue The second issue features the following stores: * Choco decides to play cops and robins (yes, robins, not robbers). Things turn south when the pet bird disappears! * Choco decides to create a space hero and Cocoa soon joins him. * Cocoa and Cocoa decide to put together a rock band called Munk. * Cocoa pretends to be a news reporter. * There are also a few one page comics featuring Choco and Cocoa. Themes and style The stories revolve around things kids do to play and imagination. The comic is done in a daily comic format. External links * http://www.sparkcomicbooks.com/ - Webstore Category:Humor comics Category:Children comics Category:Spark comics